Maria Waksma
by dramafreak37
Summary: A spinoff to Harry Potter, they thought he was the only one to survive the killing curse but they were wrong. In America a young witch's life is forever changed when her parents are killed by the curse but when she survives a legend is born
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter

A beautiful crisp spring night. A man with graying blond hair is standing and looking around. He continuously looks at the sky. He checked his watch. "They're late." he muttered silently. He hears a bird's cry and looks up into the sky. Two bald eagles were flying and they were carrying a coyote in their claws. He smiled at them as they landed in front of him.

"Always have to make a show don't you three?" he said chuckling.

One of the eagles transformed into a man wearing a navy cloak. He had short dark brown hair, brown eyes, and looked very upset. He wore a wedding ring on his left hand.

"Good evening Herbert." he said

"Good evening Miles." The other eagle changed into a woman wearing a emerald cloak. She had long curly brown hair and green eyes. She also look sad. She was also wearing a wedding ring on her left hand.

"Good evening." she said

"Good evening Addison." The coyote transformed next into a man with short brown hair and hazel eyes. He too was wearing a wedding ring however it was on his right hand.

"Good evening." he said.

"Good evening Preston. Are you doing ok?" The man asked.

"Yes, I'm doing fine. Thank you for asking."

"Is it true?" the woman asked. "Are the Waksmas...dead?" The man looked somber as he replied

"Yes, I'm sorry to say it is true." Addison closed her eyes tight and Miles grabbed her hand.

"It's ok." he told her gently. She nodded her head in agreement.

"And, the dark one she is gone?"

"It seems to be so. But I do not believe she is dead."

"Is Isabel here yet?" Preston asked.

"No but she should be disapparating any second." Suddenly an older woman appeared out of nowhere. She had long silver hair and her eyes were red from crying.

"I'm sorry Isabel." Herbert said. The witch and wizards nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." She said. After a long pause she said "should we go in?" Herbert nodded. "Yes, let's go." All three disapparated and stood in front of a house in ruins. Two bodies were lying in the wreckage. One was a woman with violent red hair with blue eyes. She had a look of shock inscribed on her face. The other was a man with blond hair and sparkling brown eyes. He had the same look on his face as the woman had on hers. Preston turned away from the bodies. Suddenly a loud howling was heard. The witches and wizards looked to see Preston in his coyote form howling in misery. Miles went over to his friend and changed into his eagle form. He began letting out a loud cry as well, the two cried together. Addison changed as well and sat next to her husband letting out a loud cry. After a while the three friends changed into their human forms and faced Isabel and Herbert.

"Sorry." Preston said.

"It's alright." Isabel leaned down to the body of the woman. Tears were falling down her face.

"I love you." she said.

"Were should they be buried?" Herbert asked

"In the family cemetery. All our family is buried there and I will be someday." They were all shocked when a small whimpering sound was heard. The bodies shoulders shook. Addison look amazed

"Are they still alive?" she asked hopeful.

"No, but someone is." Herbert replied. He cast a illusioment charm next to the bodies. A young girl was revealed. She had the same hair as her mother and looked just like her mother except for her eyes they were the father's exact shade of brown. A small scar was above her left eyebrow. All the witches and wizards gasped. She looked at them strangely.

"Why won't mommy and daddy wake up?" she asked. "Uncle Preston, Grandma? What are you doing here?" Preston kneeled down beside her.

"Sweetheart, I'm afraid your mommy and daddy are dead."

"What's dead mean?"

"It means they're in a special place and they won't come back."

"But they're right here."

"Yes, their bodies are here but there's a special part of your body called your soul that lives forever after we die. Your mommy and daddy's soul are not in there bodies anymore and they can't come back. Do you understand?"

"I think so, but why can't they come back?"

"I'm afraid I don't have an answer for that."

"Why didn't they say goodbye?"

"They probably didn't know they were going to leave you."

"Can I say goodbye to them?"

"Of course you can honey." He hugged her gently. Herbert cleared his throat.

"Isabel, Preston can you come with me to talk? Addison, Miles, do you mind staying with Maria?"

"Of course" Isabel said.

"Sure thing," Miles said. Maria leaned over her parents and kissed each one on the forehead.

"I love you. Goodbye." she said to each of them. Addison started to cry silently and Miles held her close.

"Come here Maria." he said to her gently. She stood in between them. Miles leaned down beside her.

"Do you need anything?" he asked her

"No" she said quietly. Addison kneeled beside her as well and both of them stood silently beside her. Addison noticed that she was crying slightly and held her close.

"It's ok" she told her as she rocked her back and forth. They tried to block the arguing that was coming from a few feet away.

"It's my legal right. I'm her godfather." Preston said.

"I'm her grandmother I'm related to her by blood so I should take her." Isabel replied.

"They wanted me to take her in case anything ever happened so I should take her. She needs someone who understands loss and who better that than me." Preston said. Isabel looked shocked.

"How can you say that? I've lost both my children in this short amount of time, I think I understand loss as much as you do."

"Calm down." Herbert said. "We'll let Maria decide." Preston and Isabel seemed content with this and walked out to where she was. Herbert knelt down and spoke to her.

"Maria you are going to have to live with someone else now. Your grandmother and godfather both want to take you to their home. Who do you want to live with?" Maria stared at them both and slowly moved toward Preston. He picked her up and held her. Isabel looked hurt but smiled after seeing her granddaughter smile in her godfather's arms. She walked toward them.

"Just promise that you'll visit me, I don't have much left now. I've lost both my children and could use some comfort. And promise me you'll take good care of her."

"Of course we will. And I'll take excellent care of her." He handed Maria to her and Isabel held her and kissed her goodbye.

"I love you." she said

"I love you too grandma." Maria said.

"We should go now. Workers from the ministry will be by to get the bodies." Herbert said. Miles and Addison both hugged Maria, Preston, and Isabel. They took one final look at the bodies and disapparated. Isabel hugged her granddaughter and Preston and with tears falling down her eyes disapparted. Preston put Maria down.

"Hold on to my hand." he said gently and they disapparted. Herbert took one final look at the scene sighed and dissapparted as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the long delay. My computer deleted the document so I had to start over.

Preston kept his promise, he and Maria lived happily for many years and visited her grandmother many times during the years until her death 6 years later. Even when he and Maria fought it was never for very long. Preston could always cheer her up when she was sad by changing to his animagus form. The day finally arrived when Maria was accepted into Veneficus School for Witches and Wizards. She was 12 and would turn 13 a little before she entered the school. Almost every wizard in America went there and Preston taught there along with Miles, Addison, and Herbert. She was ecstatic to receive her letter. Alley, Preston's old and loving owl flew through the window carrying her letter.  
"Thanks, old pal." Preston said affectionately petting the owl.

"Dear Maria Waksma," She read proudly "We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Veneficus School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Attached below are the school supplies and train boarding information. The train will leave from the Ohio Valley Train Co. in Cincinnati on September 1st. We look forward to having you as one of our students. Until September 1st. Sincerely Herbert Radul headmaster, and Miles Hitchem assistant headmaster."

"What's on your school list?" Preston asked.

"_Standard Book of Spells Year 1_ by Monica Blasthm. A brass or platinum cauldron, a pair of dragon hide gloves, standard set of robes (black), a pointed black hat (to be worn at special occasions), a wand, and students are allowed to bring either an owl, cat, or dog. When will we be going to get these?" Maria asked.

"We'll go today. I need to meet Miles and Addison anyway."

"What for?"  
"School related business. Too much to explain." Soon after breakfast the two dissaparated to a city outside of Cincinnati. They arrived at an old looking Bar and Grille called The Bat Juice. Maria and Preston had been here before. They would often eat lunch here and Preston would go through the shortcut to get to Magus Street where Preston would take out money he needed for the school year. Preston and Maria stepped inside.  
"Ah, hello Preston. Isn't it a bit early for you two to come in for lunch?" The tender asked checking his pocket watch.  
"I'm afraid we won't be dining in today. We need to get Maria's school supplies." Preston replied  
"Oh, that's right. She'll be starting this year. Are you excited, dear?"  
"Yes, I can't wait until it begins." The tender smiled at her.  
"Ah, yes. Everyone's excited to first begin. It's a wonderful experience."

"Well we need to be going. Nice to see you Howard." Preston replied as he walked toward a door in the back.

"Goodbye, and good luck Maria." Howard called out. Maria always wondered how no muggles entered into the grille.  
"Dad?" she asked

"Yes, dear?" He said taking his wand out.

"How come muggles never come into The Bat Juice?"  
"There is a shielding charm on the outside. To muggles it appears as an old building that is no longer open. The school appears the same way too. There is a sign on it that claims the building is dangerous and to keep out. If someone tries to be adventurous a charm will cause illusions to look like the building is falling apart."

"Oh." Maria simply replied as she watched Preston tap the bricks on the wall with his wand. The wall separated and revealed a small shopping area with stores on both sides.

"Are you ready my dear?" Preston asked as he looked at Maria's wide eyed face. She simply nodded looking around in amazement.

"Off we go." He said as he led her into Magus Street.


	3. Chapter 3

Maria couldn't help but look around the street in wonder. She had seen the street before but it amazed her that she was buying these things and was finally going to the school to learn magic. She followed Preston until she saw him stop at the bookstore.

"Let's get the boring part over with first." Preston said with a smile. Maria smiled back and she followed him into the bookstore. Then they found everything else she needed including a brass cauldron, (she had wanted a platinum but Preston told her she'd want a brass cauldron her first year), dragon hide gloves, a black hat, and she was fitted for her robes. Finally they stopped at the wand shop.

"Do you think that you'll be ok in there by yourself? I have some other business to attend to." Preston asked.

"Oh sure, go ahead" Maria said. Preston walked the other direction and Maria entered the wand shop. At first she didn't see anyone but suddenly an older wizard appeared out of nowhere. She gasped and the man stared at her.

"Ah, yes. I was wondering when I would see you here, Miss Waksma." Maria just stared at him. He turned to the wands.

"Which hand do you prefer?" He asked her.

"The left." She told him. He continued looking at the wands.

"Ah, yes. Dogwood and unicorn hair, nine inches. Very good for charms, just like your father's wand." Maria felt a wave of sadness, she thought about her parents occasionally but it just hit her. They weren't here to watch their daughter go to their school. They wouldn't send her letters like all the other kids would receive. She took the wand and waved it, she jumped out of her depression as she heard a vase break.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She said panicked.

"Oh, no worries, that happens all the time." He started to look at the wands again.

"Let's try this one, maple and phoenix feather, eight inches. You've probably seen one like this. It's very good for defensive spells, much like Preston's." She gave it a wave and saw the books fly off the shelf. He took the wand and looked again. He came back with another wand.

"Holly, and dragon heartstring, eleven inches. Very good for defensive spells, like you're mothers." He handed her the wand and she felt a warmth in her fingers.

"Ah, yes. This makes sense. The dragon heartstring in your wand comes from the same dragon that is in your mother's wand. This means your mother's and your wand have a special connection." Maria thanked the man and paid for the wand. She went outside and found Preston with his hands behind his back. Preston smiled,

"I got something for you, for your birthday." He said happily. Maria smiled,

"Really? What is it?" She said excitedly.

"Close your eyes." Preston said. Maria closed her eyes and Preston placed a cage in her hands.

"Ok, open them." Maria opened her eyes and squealed happily. Inside the cage was a medium sized, black dog with white spots on his paws and a white chest. He immediately jerked up when he heard Maria. She smiled at him.

"Oh thank you dad!" She said hugging Preston awkwardly.

"You're welcome, happy early birthday Maria!"

"He's so cute, I'll need to think of a name for him." Maria thought for a few minutes and decided on Amicus, which she found, was the Latin word for friend. She announced his name to Preston.

"That's an interesting name but I like it. Why did you find the Latin word for friend?"

"I noticed that many of the spells are basic Latin words and decided to look more words up."

"Now, will you promise to take care of him?"

"Yes, of course, you know I will."

"I just had to ask, the owner at the store told me that many people brought him back because he was older and didn't like to play as much."

"I don't care how old or playful he is, he's a wonderful dog." They both smiled and headed to their room in the bed and breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the long delay, the Holidays and school got the best of me.

September 1st finally arrived. Maria and Preston went to the train station. She looked at her ticket, which read Veneficus Train, Platform 21. Maria looked around the station only saw platforms 20 and 22.

"Do you remember how to get through to the train?" Preston asked her.

"We just go through the empty archway and it leads to platform 21, right?" Maria said uncertainly.

"That correct." Preston said. The two arrived at the platform and Maria looked around. Preston joined her in looking.

"Don't worry dear, there are no muggles watching." Maria took a deep breath and began running toward the archway. In an instant, she was in an entirely different room. She saw a large red train with the words Veneficus Train written in silver. She smiled and Preston came beside her. He helped her move her suitcase onto the train. Maria also awkwardly carried Amicus cage through the aisles. The two moved forward on the train and tried to find a seat.

"I will be sitting with Addison and Miles, if you need me you'll know where to find me."

"Ok Dad." Maria finally chose an empty seat about eight seats away from Preston next to the window. She sat Amicus on her lap. After a while, a girl about her age with short brown hair and blue eyes stood next to her.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit with you? I can't seem to find an empty seat."

"Oh sure, no problem." Maria said. The girl smiled and thanked her. She looked at Amicus sleeping contently on Maria's lap.  
"He's very cute." The girl said pointing at the dog.

"Oh, thank you. His name is Amicus, he's a gift for my birthday."

"When is your birthday?" The girl asked.

"August 1st" Maria replied.

"I was born at midnight on August 1st." The girl nodded.

"What's your name?"  
"Maria Waksma." She replied. The girls eyes grew wide and she replied

"You, you're Maria Waksma, the one who stopped the dark one?" Maria nodded.

"Wow, mom and dad will never believe me. Do you really have the scar above your eyebrow?" Maria nodded. She winked with her left eye and a small dent shaped like a star appeared above her left eyebrow. The girl looked amazed.

"What's your name?" Maria asked wanting to change the subject.

"Oh, I'm Isabella, Izzie for short."

"I've always liked the named Isabella, it's nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you, too. I hope you don't find me rude for asking but you are a pure blood, right?"

"Yes, I'm a pure blood. I don't mind but why do you ask?"

"I just want to meet a muggle born. I find them very interesting. I'm also a pure blood and I'd like to know how they live."

"I could ask my father if you'd like, he married a muggle born. So he'd know something about them."

"I thought you said you were a pure blood." Izzie asked confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry, he's actually my godfather but he takes care of me since my parents died. I just call him my father."

"Oh, of course, I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you talk about it."

"It's alright." Maria told her. A boy with blond hair and green eyes standing over them interrupted them.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Sure" She and Izzie said at the same time. The boy smiled at them.

"What's your name?" Maria asked.

"I'm Alan." The boy said.

"I'm Izzie"

"And I'm Maria." The boy looked at her.

"Maria Waksma, the famous witch?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Wow, I was only hoping I would ever see you, and now I'm talking to you right now."

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your parentage?" Izzie asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." Alan said.

"There are families who have all magic in their family, who are called pure bloods. Then there are people who have muggle and wizard or witch, called half bloods. Then there are people who have no magic in the family made of muggles, called muggle-borns."

"I'm a muggle born then. No one in my family has ever been or even heard of this school."

"Oh, I might ask a few strange questions, but it's only because I'm so interested in how your half lives." Alan smiled.

"That's alright." The drink and snack cart made its way around and the group a whole different variety of drinks and snacks. They introduced Alan to wizard treats like chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans, Wizard Cards, pumpkin juice, and many others. He told them about drinks like soda, that he called Coke, Mountain Dew, and many other various names. He also told them of treats called Jelly Beans, Chocolate Bars called Hershey's, Milky Ways, and others. He was amazed to find that pictures on the Wizard Cards would move and disappear, and Maria and Izzie were amazed to find out that Muggle photographs didn't move at all. Time seemed to fly by and Preston came by to remind her to change into her robes.

"Maria, we'll be arriving soon. Be sure to put your robes on soon. Oh, hello" He said after noticing her friends.

"This is Izzie and Alan." Maria said.

"This is my godfather Preston, he teaches at the school. He'll be our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Nice to meet you." Izzie and Alan said together.

"Nice to meet you two as well. I'll see you all soon." Maria led Izzie and Alan to the bathrooms in the train and they changed into their robes. Soon enough the train stopped and their journey would soon begin.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as they were all dressed in their robes, it was time to get off the train. They were amazed when they saw the beautiful castle in the distance. A castle that looked like it belonged to a royal family. Not like a castle that was hidden in a remote location like Northern Ohio. Surrounded by a large beautiful lake, it awed all of the students, even Maria herself. Maria had seen this marvelous building many times, and had in fact lived in it, but this time, it was different. She would be here as a student, not as the child of one of the teachers. The older students went to the carriages that seemed to pull themselves, amazing all the students, especially Alan, who had never seen anything like this in his life. Miles appeared in front of the first years and led them to several small boats in the lake.

"First years, two in a boat, please." Alan went with another muggle born he met in the line, and Maria and Izzie traveled together. After all the first years were loaded, Miles tapped his wand on the leading boat and all the boats began to travel slowly toward the castle. As the students looked around in wonder, they heard loud screeching. They turned to see two eagles flying around in the sky and gliding toward the castle. Many of them laughed and made comments wondering what the eagles were doing. After the amazing ride, the boats stopped near the shore of the lake. Miles was nowhere in sight but instead, Addison had taken his place. She led all the first years through the large front doors. She led them to the giant staircase where Miles was waiting for them. They all stopped before Miles, Addison gave her husband a small smile before heading into the Great Hall. Miles smiled back at Addison before addressing the first years.

"Welcome to Veneficus, as you all know, this school is respected as one of the finest wizarding schools in the world. We will not have that reputation ruined, if you think you can get away with trouble in this school-think again. You will all have a personal record on file, good behaviors will help you, and bad behaviors will hurt you. Every example of bad behavior will result in an unacceptable mark. If you receive 15 unacceptable marks, you shall be expelled and sent home. Every example of good behaviors will result in honorable remarks. If you receive so many honorable marks, you will receive various rewards. Please wait patiently and quietly before I lead you into the Start of Term feast." Miles said as he walked into the great hall. Many students appeared nervous during his speech as he narrowed his eyes and spoke sternly.

"Something tells me you don't want to cross him." Izzie whispered to Maria.

"He's very strict but he's very nice once you get to know him." Maria replied.

"Ah, so it's true, Maria Waksma is now in Veneficus." A cold voice said coming from the right. Maria looked to see a beautiful, red haired girl step forward. She sighed annoyed as she walked in front of her.

"Allow me to introduce myself, Monteu, Rachelle Monteu, daughter of Jeffery and Susan Monteu, one of the most famous pure-bloods familes of all time." She smiled at Maria. Maria looked at her strangely colored grey eyes. Rachelle smiled then stared at Izzie.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Isabella Yewmen." Izzie replied.

"Ah, you're a Yewmen?" The girl replied, a hint of disgust in her tone.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" Izzie said stepping up trying to appear tougher. The girl simply snickered and stared at Alan.

"And who are you?" She asked him.

"Alan Ettiene" Alan replied nervously.

"I don't recognize that name, are you a muggle born?" She asked surprised. Alan nodded fearfully. Rachelle shook her head and scoffed before going toward Maria.

"Trust me Maria, the wizarding world is a dog eat dog world. You'll want to be friends with the good people. I'll help you there." She extended her hand toward Maria. Maria took her hand and pushed Rachelle's hand to her chest.

"I think I can choose my own friends, thank you very much." She replied sarcastically. Rachelle stared at her in anger until Miles returned. He cleared his throat loudly behind Rachelle; she jumped back in surprise, and then went back with her friends, while Miles stared at her, sternly. Many people began to laugh quietly until they caught the look in Miles eyes. After they had stopped, Miles smiled.

"Follow me," He told them as he led them through the large doors.


End file.
